<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day6 by Daily_Scenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066430">Day6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios'>Daily_Scenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, aaron week 2020, it's all cute though, typical madhouse in the sugden-dingle household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The eldest is home for the holiday, and the youngest is trouble... as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Why are you hiding behind me?  What did you do?” and/or “They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb was visiting his parents for the holiday season, and even though Annie and Jacob were off to a skiing trip in France with the school until the end of the week, he was still glad to see his youngest sister and his dads of course. The first two days went by fast. He told them all about uni, his mates, how Josh, one of his best friends tried to get him back together with his ex-girlfriend, having no idea that Seb broke up with her because he realized he had a major crush on Josh instead. It wasn’t new to Robert and Aaron, they knew about Seb, and Robert had a long conversation with him about relationships, about love… a long long time ago. As did Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So all things considered everything was going well. Seb spent lots of time with Abi, mainly because the little girl followed her big brother around. She was still only 5 years old and they couldn’t spend much time together before Seb went to uni 2 years ago. So it was no surprise that she wanted to be everywhere Seb was. However, when Seb went to the pub to have a pint, and quite frankly just a chat with Isaac, Abi had to stay at home. More so, she had to occupy herself with something. Annie and Jacob weren’t there to play with her, her dads were busy cooking in the kitchen, and she didn’t want to sit down and watch cartoons either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go and pick a book? I’m sure your brother would love to read you a story later on.” – said Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He would?” – asked back Abi with her big blue eyes shining bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he would, go on, I’ll be up later to see what you’ve chosen, alright? I just help daddy clean this up.” – he smiled nodding to the mess on the table in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” – cheered Abi before she ran upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO RUNNING ABI!” – shouted Robert after her but it was pointless, she was already in her room.  – “I swear if one day she falls down that thing…” - said Robert under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I’d like to point out it was you who said a staircase would look just fine in this house…. genius.” – smirked Aaron bumping his shoulder to Robert’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well we didn’t have kids back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you should’ve thought about it. I mean… I knew it was inevitable.” – he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Having kids with me?” – asked Robert clearly touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I thought about it.” – said Aaron looking at him for a second before he averted his eyes again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even when things weren’t…. perfect?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kidding? Things were never perfect.” – laughed Aaron. – “I still chose you though. I always would, you know.” – he smiled before they heard a loud thud… and the sound of glass breaking a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abi.” – they said at the same time looking at each other before they ran upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seb had a really good time with Isaac, talking about everything and nothing, and he even had time to chat with his grandparents. Nana Chas still had her moments though, so he was a little relieved when Isaac suggested to get going. He was still smiling when he opened the front door…. to find a madhouse inside. He didn’t understand a thing, he just saw his sister running towards him, grabbing onto his leg, hiding behind him, trying to cover herself with his coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you hiding behind me?  What did you do?” – he asked her, but before she could answer they heard their parents’ voice. Aaron’s to be precise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ABIGAIL SUGDEN-DINGLE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!” – he shouted as he jogged down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” – said Seb turning around to kneel before his sister – “Care to tell me what’s going on?” – he asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figured what out?” – asked Seb still in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your sister…” - started Aaron with a stern look on his face – “…almost ruined Boxing Day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” – said Seb finally getting it – “You were snooping around for presents!” – he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And she almost broke her arm in the process.” – said Aaron still upset. Seb took a look at his dad then at his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abi, what did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see if the presents were there.” – she shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She climbed up to reach the top of your wardrobe?” – asked Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s exactly…. hang on a minute. How do you know that’s where the pressies are?” – asked Aaron surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Dad, you’re not very imaginative when it comes to hiding the Christmas presents.” – laughed Seb – “Neither of you.” – he added still smiling. – “We all know that’s the place you store stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great.” – scoffed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s dad?” – asked Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cleaning up the mess, missy here left upstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she break anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a vase, she successfully kicked down a framed family picture, you know the one we took before you moved out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I really liked that one.” – sighed Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s only the glass… but still. The worst thing is… she tried to lie about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did?” – asked Seb looking at his sister who looked really ashamed of it. She was too cute, and Seb had to hold back his emotions because he knew that it was a typical Abi trick. She made it impossible to be crossed with her. She was way too cute for anybody to be mad at her for more than a couple of minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling.” – said Aaron making Abi look at him – “We’re not mad because you wanted to find the presents. We’re mad because you climbed up high, fell down, and almost got yourself hurt. It’s our job to protect you. You know you can’t do stuff like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you wouldn’t let me have a look.” – she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s true, because it’s not Christmas yet. You have to wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate waiting.” – she said pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re just like your dad.” – he smiled for a second before his face went back to strict. – “Promise me you won’t do this again. Do you have any idea how bad it is to be in hospital during Christmas?” – he asked – “You should ask your dad. He knows all about it.” – said Aaron before they shared a knowing look with Seb. He knew the story all too well. They told him many years ago when he was eager to know more about their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” – asked Abi. Robert came down the stairs a few seconds later, so his daughter could ask him straight away – “Daddy is it true that you were in hospital during Christmas?” – she asked and Robert looked at Aaron who nodded at him, saying that it was okay to tell her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and let me tell you, it wasn’t fun. So let’s avoid this situation this Christmas alright?” – he asked her, knowing that he cannot tell her more. She was too young to know the whole story anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” – she sighed – “Seb, will you read a story for me? Daddy said you’d love to.” – she grinned at her brother, who only glanced at his parents before nodding to his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course I will. Let me get this coat off, and wash my hands first. Why don’t you go up and get the book ready?” – he asked. Abi only smiled before she turned around to race upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” – sighed Aaron. – “I think we had enough drama for today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You owe me at least one drink.” – warned Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get her asleep in time and I get you one as well.” – joined Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then maybe we could sit down and you can tell us more about… Josh…. maybe.” – tried Aaron. He saw his son rolling his eyes before he gave in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.” – agreed Seb shaking his parents' hands before he went upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun writing this, so I hope you guys will enjoy it as well.<br/>Let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>